


Pray for Absolution

by Saint_Rick_The_Dick



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Rick_The_Dick/pseuds/Saint_Rick_The_Dick
Summary: This Priest!Rick fic brought to you by blasphemy, and a conversation about the virtues and vices of the Church of Rick. AMEN.





	Pray for Absolution

“Father, do you have a moment?”

At your voice, Rick turned, his eyes narrowed, one side of his unibrow quirked up either in curiosity or annoyance, you couldn’t tell. The man was difficult to read by default, but after Mass your mind was too clouded with unchecked lust to be able to determine whether or not his prickly demeanor was a result of your presence or something else. Clearing his throat, his jaw worked a moment before he answered.

“Y-yes, what is it?”

Twisting your hands around each other, you stood there, your nerves making you fidget. He was in front of the altar, a step above you, making him appear even taller than he already was, and you couldn’t deny the thrill of desire you felt as he scowled down at you. Biting your lip, you met his gaze.

“Father I - I wanted to say thank you. Ever since you transferred here, I feel like my interest in the Church has been renewed…”

Your voice trailed off, as the unfinished part of your sentence was “because I imagine you fucking me on that altar every Sunday.” But with the way Rick’s expression shifted, it was almost as if he had read your mind. No longer did he appear irritated, instead, he looked almost smug. His lips had curled up into a smirk, his eyes now half-lidded and amused. When he spoke, his voice seemed to have dropped even lower and it made you shiver.

“Sometimes we just need the right uh -  _motivation_. Y-y-you look like the kind of person who might benefit from spiritual guidance.”

Rick stepped down, closing the distance between you. With him so near, you could smell the booze on his breath and it made you dizzy. You did your best to stay still, resisting the urge to squeeze your thighs together, but his perception was too keen and nothing avoided his notice. When his tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip, you tracked its movements with greed and he grunted, his grin widening. He leaned in, documenting your dilated pupils and the way your cheeks flushed. Though he was whispering, in the vacant cathedral his words carried, delicious and obscene in the echoing silence.

“Y-you’re one of  _them_. A blasphemous little Jezebel who - who wants nothing more than to be bent over and fucked,  _ruined_. I-I bet you like taking it in the ass, too. Y-y-you’re not very good at hiding it.”

You tried to suppress your whimper, but it was no use, and it leaked from your traitorous throat. But he wasn’t done, and he continued chastising you for your impure thoughts.

“Tell me, are your panties wet? Or - or did you even bother to wear them?”

With that, he grasped your wrist. You whined at the contact but didn’t try to pull away - you wanted this and he knew it. When you remained quiet, he squeezed, not enough to hurt, but enough to get your attention.

“ _Answer me._ ”

Keening, you grit your teeth and nodded.

“I didn’t - I didn’t wear any…”

Triumphant, he smirked, and then he was pulling on your arm as he turned and headed back up towards the altar. Letting go, he pushed you, indicating you should bend over and  brace yourself against its surface. You felt his fingers dance up under the hem of your dress, along the back of your thigh, and when he found the skin of your bare ass he grabbed it in one large hand.

“Ffuck you really  _are_  a slut.”

Moaning, you pushed back against his touch as he slid those long fingers up the lips of your wet slit. When he dipped inside, you gasped, your slickness swallowing him with ease. He placed his other on your lower back holding you in place.

“Whore of Babylon. Do you - I bet you fuck yourself at night and think of me. Y-you do. Don’t lie.”

Twisting his hand around, he curled his fingers just right, causing you to wail, your fists to bunch in the altar cloth, but when you went to reach between your legs to rub your clit, he pulled out. You whimpered at the emptiness, the loss of contact, and looked over your shoulder when you heard the rustle of fabric. He was fumbling with his cassock, pushing his robes out of the way to reach the fly of his pants. Watching as he freed himself, your eyes went wide when you saw his cock. It was obscenely large, thick, the head fat and bulbous.

You murmured an “ _Ohmygod_ ” and at that he looked up, grinning. Flipping up the back of your dress, he sucked the fingers that had been in your pussy, tasting you and coating them in saliva. He pressed one and then another at the puckered entrance of your ass before pushing in, ignoring your little sounds of discomfort.

“Y-you want me to fuck you, don’t you?”

Squeezing your eyes shut, you willed yourself to relax as he stretched you open, his fingers moving and scissoring. When he placed the head of his cock at your ass, he paused.

“Say it, whore. S-say - tell me what you want.”

Eliciting a small sound of protest, you tried to resist, but then he was rubbing the length of his cock along your ass, making your defiance crumble.

“I - I want you to fuck me!  _Please_ , Father!”

He chuckled, a dark sound, but did not move to penetrate you, prolonging your agony in favor of this sweet torture.

“Not good enough. Y-y-you need - tell me  _exactly_  what you want.  _Confess_ , slut. I want to hear you. When you fuck yourself at night and think of me - w-w-what do you say when you cum?”

With a choked sob, you complied, your self control evaporating.

“ _Pplease_ , fuck me in the ass! That’s all I - I can’t think of anything else! It’s the only thing I want. Oh _god_ , Rick _please_ …”

Spitting once to coat his cock, he groaned as he pushed inside of your tight entrance, the sting immediate, making you bite your lip to tamper the noise that threatened to escape. The pain grounded you, helped you focus, and you reminded yourself to breathe as he worked to bury himself in your ass.

His movements were slow at first, his thrusts gentle, a mercy as your body struggled to accommodate his girth. But once he felt you give way, he fucked you hard, his rhythm insistent. You moaned your pleasure, the earlier discomfort giving way to a burning need, a primal yearning that continued to build, threatening to overcome you.

“F-father - Rick! - I - I need to -”

Understanding your request, he reached between your legs, his long fingers finding your clit. Rubbing in small, tight circles, he continued to fuck you, his hips snapping, pushing you closer. Feeling you clench, he fisted his other hand in your hair, pressing your face into the cool stone of the altar.

“Dirty slut - tempting a priest. If you weren’t going to hell before -  y-y-you are  _now._  S-so at least be a good whore and cum with my cock in your ass. Go on, baby. Cum for me.”

Your release took you, howling, making your thighs shake. The altar held you upright, as your knees buckled beneath you, the flood of your climax a blinding burst of agonizing bliss that made Rick’s name spill from your mouth in devoted fervor. He gave you no time to savor or recover, his pleasure now his singular point of focus as he continued to pound into you, chasing his completion. When you finally heard him groan, he gripped at your hips hard enough to bruise, his cock buried completely, his balls pressed to the lips of your pussy. The string of filth he issued - both in praise and condemnation - rang out in the empty cathedral as he came.

When he pulled out, you slumped to the ground, a ruined heap of nerves and exhaustion. After tucking himself away, he looked down his nose at you, his previous expression of smug irritation having returned.

“Get up, slut. I-I don’t want you ruining anything with your filth. Also, I expect to see you next Sunday. In my private offices.  _God_  may forgive your trespasses, but  _I_ won’t.”


End file.
